dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
DYNAMITE RAVE
Song Information Original Version Regular Version Artist: NAOKI Composition/Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA Lyrics/Vocals: Paula Terry & Argie Phine Video Type: Full (DDR SuperNOVA→X, EXTREME 2, SuperNOVA2 JP CS) BPM: 150 Length: 1:33 First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 3rd style *Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX CS *Dance Dance Revolution USA *Dance Dance Revolution KONAMIX *Dancing Stage PARTY EDiTiON *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX- CS *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME CS *Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 JP CS Removed on: DanceDanceRevolution X2 (Japanese/Asian AC version), DanceDanceRevolution X (North American/European AC version) "AIR" Special Artist: NAOKI Composition/Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA Lyrics/Vocals: Paula Terry & Argie Phine Video Type: None (DDR SuperNOVA2→X) BPM: 150 Length: 1:33 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 JP CS Removed on: DanceDanceRevolution X2 (Japanese/Asian AC version), DanceDanceRevolution X (North American/European AC version) 2009 Version Regular Version Artist: NAOKI Composition/Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA Lyrics/Vocals: Val TiaTia, Brenda Burch Video Type: Full (DDR X AC/X2→Present), None (DDR X2 CS, HOTTEST PARTY 3/MUSIC FIT) BPM: 150 Length: 1:33 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X (North American/European AC Version), DanceDanceRevolution X2 (Japanese/Asian AC Version) Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS *DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 3 / MUSIC FIT *DanceDanceRevolution S+ *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars "AIR" Special Artist: NAOKI Composition/Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA Lyrics/Vocals: Val TiaTia, Brenda Burch Video Type: None (DDR X AC/X2→Present, X2 CS) BPM: 150 Length: 1:33 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X (North American/European AC Version), DanceDanceRevolution X2 (Japanese/Asian AC Version) Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS Lyrics To be added later. Song Connections / Remixes *A eurobeat version of DYNAMITE RAVE, DYNAMITE RAVE -super euro version-, appears in ParaParaParadise, remixed by Y&Co. *A longer version of DYNAMITE RAVE, titled DYNAMITE RAVE (long ver.), appears in Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. *A speed remix of DYNAMITE RAVE, DYNAMITE RAVE (B4 ZA BEAT MIX), appears in Dance Maniax and DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX-. *Another remix of DYNAMITE RAVE by Sota Fujimori, DYNAMITE RAVE Down Bird SOTA Mix, appears in DDRMAX -Dance Dance Revolution-, and later, in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. *A new version of DYNAMITE RAVE with vocals from Val TiaTia and Brenda Burch appears on DanceDanceRevolution X and DanceDanceRevolution X2. * A portion DYNAMITE RAVE (2009 Version) appears on the HOTTEST PARTY 3 megamix. Trivia *DYNAMITE RAVE has a Challenge-only version that specializes in the Air aspect of the Groove Radar, called DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special). However, it does not have the highest Air value of 200, but did have the value of 200 before it was downgraded to 190 (196 for Doubles) in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. The current maximum of 200 was once held by TWINKLE♡HEART's Challenge chart, but later lowered to 165 in DDR 2013 (DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) currently has 159). **DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) had the lowest rating of any Challenge chart on the old 1-10 scale at Level 6. **In DDR X2, DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) is known as DYNAMITE RAVE -"AIR" Special-'''. In DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, this was fixed back to '''DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special). *Due to licensing issues with original vocalists (as US and European versions of DDR X came out), the old version of DYNAMITE RAVE on DanceDanceRevolution X was replaced with brand-new vocals and lyrics (Val TiaTia as lead singer and Brenda Burch as backup). Many DDR fans have criticized this replacement. As of DanceDanceRevolution X2, all remixes of DYNAMITE RAVE were removed from other BEMANI games, while the original DYNAMITE RAVE (not the old version with Terry and Argie on vocals) and its "AIR" Special version remain in arcade releases. **The new version of DYNAMITE RAVE marks the debuts of Val TiaTia and Brenda Burch in BEMANI. *DYNAMITE RAVE received a new background video in DDR EXTREME 2. This was added in DDR SuperNOVA. *DYNAMITE RAVE could be unlocked on DDR Dance Wars by completing the first half of the first sticker set. *DYNAMITE RAVE has multiple charts: the charts from DDR 3rdMIX, the charts from DDR HOTTEST PARTY 3, and the charts from DDR S+. **DYNAMITE RAVE received a new Challenge chart in DDRMAX2 due to the addition of DYNAMITE RAVE (B4 ZA BEAT MIX). *Out of all of DYNAMITE RAVE's arcade charts, only DYNAMITE RAVE's Single Challenge chart has Freeze Arrows. *A portion of DYNAMITE RAVE's Expert chart is used in the Challenge chart of Dance Dance Revolution. *DYNAMITE RAVE is one of three songs bundled with DDR S+, along with A Brighter Day and TRUE♥LOVE (Clubstar's True Club Mix). Difficulty & Notecounts Regular Version Original Version Charts 2009 Version Charts iOS Charts Air Special Category:Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:DDR 3rdMIX Songs Category:DDR S+ Songs Category:DDR Dance Wars Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Groove Radar Specials Category:DDR Universe 2 Songs Category:DDR Universe 3 Songs Category:Songs with Dance Routines